1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the fields of digital photography and videography and photographic support devices and systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to a handheld, telescoping monopod support device for providing extended photographic views.
2. Description of the Related Art
Photographic support systems are well-known in the art. Such support systems, for example, may comprise a tripod to set up a stationary shot or a monopod for shots that require elevation, such as shooting over a crowd. Because monopods for camera support are handheld, it is key that a monopod is of a sturdy, but lightweight construction that is collapsible to a length easily held and/or transported by a user. Moreover, since many photographic opportunities occur quickly, it is advantageous to have a monopod that is easily extended to a desired length and secured in position with a minimum of manipulation.
Thus, there is a recognized need in the art for an improved monopod device. Particularly, the prior art is deficient in a handheld, extendable, telescoping monopod configured or designed to be easily and quickly extended and secured at variable lengths with a single smooth motion by the user. The present invention fulfills this longstanding need and desire in the art.